


Karaoke Night-80's

by SailorLestrade



Series: Karaoke [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 80's Music, F/M, Funny, Karaoke, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has another karaoke night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night-80's

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write this, since all the Tom Hiddleston stories are temporarily on hold. I was getting some hate for them because of all the hate going on in the fandom right now. But Loki is going to get some more love now :)

“Hey Loki!” You called out, swiping through something on your tablet. Loki looked up at you from where he was watching Mythbusters on TV.

“What is it?” He asked. You smiled shyly.

“Tony’s having another karaoke night.” You said. Loki sighed.

“The last one he had, I was afraid Banner was going to destroy the place.” Loki said. “Is there a theme this time?” You nodded. “I’m not dressing up as a woman again.”

“It’s 80’s night.” You explained. “Big hair, bright colors, or leather, in your case. Just use the tablet I gave you and Google it.”

“This “Google” is a magical thing.” Loki said, grabbing the tablet off the coffee table. “I must show our engineers back in Asgard this, so that we can make our libraries portable for battle. It never fails, the one book I need when we are out I left at home.” As he continued rambling, you smiled and made your way to your closet to see what kind of costume you could pull together.

****

Natasha was sitting on the couch in front of the large TV, her feet up on the coffee table. She was dressed like Madonna, complete with a black tutu and fishnets. Clint was sitting next to her, dressed like John Bender from the Breakfast Club. Sam, Bucky, and Steve walked in then, and Natasha had to laugh. Sam had been in charge of dressing the soldiers, and boy, did he have fun with it.

“Did you really have to dress Steve like Flava Flav?” Clint asked. Steve had a huge clock around his neck and lots of chains. Sam laughed. He had went more Michael Jackson “Thriller” video, and he made Bucky dress like MC Hammer, harem pants included.

“What can I say?” Sam laughed. “Maybe he should’ve watched a little bit more of the I Love the 80’s on VH1 when I wanted him to.” That’s when you and Loki came in. You were dressed in black leggings, with bright pink leg warmers, and a black and green crop top that rested off the shoulder. And Loki, well, you had him dressed up like Bret Michaels.

“I regret this decision.” Loki groaned, until he saw Steve’s costume. “Okay, mine’s not as bad as his.” You giggled at Steve, but he just set down by Natasha.

“Thor can’t join us tonight.” Tony said, coming out of the kitchen looking like Marty McFly. “He’s a killjoy and would rather spend time with Jane then the rest of us.” Bruce, who decided to go a little different than everyone else, came into the common room dressed like Maverick from Top Gun.

“So, you got us all to dress up.” Natasha said. “Any rules for tonight.”

“Steve can’t sing “Born in the USA” again.” Bucky spoke up before anyone else had the chance. Steve looked at his best friend like he had just kicked his puppy. “What?”

“That is a good song!” Steve defended.

“If I hear it one more time, I’m going to sing “Back in the USSR” in Russian.” Natasha warned. Bucky nodded.

“And I’ll join her.” Steve sighed.

“Fine.” He grumbled. Tony smiled and brought up the Karaoke program.

“Everybody ready?” Tony said. “Oh, and I thought a nice twist would be to sing something based on our costumes.” Everyone groaned this time.

“Really?” You asked.

“You know that means no AC/DC for you Tony.” Bruce added. Tony shrugged.

“Ah, I’ll live. Natasha always steals them from me anyway.” He said. “So, do we accept those terms?” Everyone looked at each other.

“We accept your terms.” Clint said. Tony smiled.

“Great! I’ll go first!” It took him a good five minutes to try to choose between “The Power of Love” and “Back in Time”, but finally, Natasha made JARVIS choose by threatening to unplug his server if he didn’t. So, Tony sang his heart out to “The Power of Love”, complete with an air guitar solo.

“You do realize that “Johnny B. Goode” would’ve also been acceptable, right?” Bruce asked. Tony growled.

“Now you tell me.” He glared. “Well, if you think you’ve got it all figured out, why don’t you take on your song?” Bruce stood up and went to the monitor. Everyone expected him to sing “Danger Zone”, so he decided to surprise them all.

“My loooooove, take my breath away!” Bruce finished. Clint clapped. Tony pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

“That was beautiful Bruce.” He said. “Absolutely beautiful.” Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Okay, which one of you is going to go next?” Bruce asked. Natasha stepped on Clint’s foot with her black boots, making him jump up. “Great Clint!”

“Fantastic.” Clint mumbled under his breath. There were other songs from The Breakfast Club, but no one would really know any of them. So he stuck to the classic “(Don’t You) Forget about Me”. “Since Natasha volunteered me, I’m going to volunteer her.”

“How sweet.” Natasha said. After a moment of thinking, she decided to sing “Like a Virgin”. She seemed to be singing it directly to Clint, but everyone just kind of ignored the seductive looks she gave him.

“Steve wants to go now!” You called out. You were still trying to figure out what you were supposed to do, because you weren’t really dressed as someone, just the 80’s in general. Steve glared at you.

“Don’t worry man, I’ll pick out your song. Just try to follow along the best you can.” Sam said, smirking to himself as he picked “Fight the Power” for Steve. Steve tried to follow along the best he could, but he was blushing the whole time.

“I don’t think that song was meant for me.” Steve said. Sam laughed.

“It wasn’t man, but I just wanted to hear you try to rap. It was pretty amusing. Totally worth it.”

“Well, I think that it’s (y/n)’s turn, since she decided to throw me under the bus.” You gulped some. You knew which song you were going to do, because you did it for a talent show in high school, but you weren’t entirely sure how well it was going to go. Closing your eyes, you broke out into “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun”, complete with some very fancy dance moves. Loki seemed very impressed, and Natasha even complimented you, which was something she didn’t do very often.

“Thanks guys.” You laughed. “I haven’t done that since high school.” You flopped down, looking tired. “Man, I’m getting old.” Loki stood up then.

“Well, I guess it’s my turn.” He said, but Sam was already up, picking his own song. “Or, I can wait.” He took his seat and watched Sam go through the Michael Jackson 80’s hits.

“I’m not doing “Thriller”.” Sam warned before anyone could say anything. “Cuz ya’ll are gonna make me dance, and that’s just not happening.” He searched through the songs until he decided to sing “Beat It”. He got everyone to sing the chorus with him, since it was just that catchy. “Okay, Loki, it’s your turn now.”

“Finally.” Loki said. “JARVIS, (y/n) told me that this is someone named Bret Michaels. I need his songs from the 80’s.”

“Here are Poison’s 80’s songs.” JARVIS said, bringing up a list. Loki looked at you, confused, before going through. “May I suggest their most popular song of the time?”

“Sure. Why not?” Loki waited for JARVIS to bring up the song. Soon, the opening chords started and Tony instantly brought out a lighter. Soon, others followed, bringing up either an app or the actual thing as Loki sang “Every Rose Has it’s Thorn”. “I don’t understand why these slow songs were so popular.”

“Horny teenagers that have been turned down.” Tony explained. “Trust me, I know.” Natasha shuddered.

“That’s the last thing I wanted to think about.” She said.

“Well, I think everyone has already gone…” Bruce said, getting ready to turn off the program, when Bucky grabbed his arm.

“I haven’t had my turn yet.” He said. Bruce backed up and let Bucky turn on his song. They were expecting his performance to be the same as Steve’s, but when “Can’t Touch This” came on and Bucky didn’t miss a beat, they were all in shock. After he was done, he turned and looked at them. “What? I have been awake longer than Steve has, after all.”

“Alright then.” Tony said. “Round two!” Everyone groaned, but nobody stopped him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do some more of these stories?
> 
> Songs Used:  
> Power of Love-Huey Lewis and the News  
> Take My Breath Away-Berlin  
> (Don't You) Forget About Me-Simple Minds  
> Like a Virgin-Madonna  
> Fight the Power-Public Enemy  
> Girls Just Wanna Have Fun-Cyndi Lauper  
> Beat It-Michael Jackson  
> Every Rose Has Its Thorn-Poison  
> Can't Touch This-MC Hammer


End file.
